


Mais à quoi pensais-tu, Dean Winchester ?

by Tatsu



Category: Supernatural
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 06:52:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5365502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tatsu/pseuds/Tatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean surprend une conversation entre Sam et Castiel. Ils ne sont tout de même pas en train de... Non, c'est impossible... Et pourtant, tout porte à le croire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Histoire 1

**Author's Note:**

> Une petite idée qui m'est venue un soir. J'espère que ça vous amusera autant de la lire que moi de l'avoir écrite :)  
> La fic a plusieurs chapitres, mais ce n'est pas la même histoire. Il n'y a aucune continuité entre les chapitres. C'est plutôt comme une version différente de l'histoire à chaque fois. Enfin, vous comprendrez vite en lisant les deux premiers ^^

Dean revenait de la supérette du coin avec des sacs pour nourrir son frère et lui-même. Il avait préféré y aller plutôt que de laisser à Sam cette lourde tâche, persuadé qu'il oublierait sa précieuse part de tarte. Il était arrivé à la porte, lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Castiel s'élever dans la chambre du motel. La fenêtre était ouverte, mais les rideaux tirés ne lui permettaient pas de voir quoique ce soit.

— Sam, tu es sûr ?

— Mais oui, elle va pas te manger !

— Je m'en doute bien. Mais c'est assez impressionnant quand même. Je ne sais pas si je peux.

Dean se figea. Mais de quoi parlaient-ils ? Posant délicatement les sacs au sol pour ne pas faire de bruit, il tendit davantage l'oreille.

— Regarde, reprit Sam. Tu la prends comme ça dans ta main, et tu la portes à ta bouche. Par contre, ouvre bien grand la bouche pour que ça ne touche pas tes dents, ça risque de ne pas être très agréable sinon.

— Je ne sais pas, Sam. Est-ce que Dean aussi aime ça ?

— Bien sûr ! répondit le plus jeune des frères en riant. Il adore ça même ! S'il pouvait, je suis certain qu'il le ferait avec chacune de ses conquêtes d'ailleurs, c'est pour dire.

L'aîné n'en revenait pas. Sam était-il en train d'initier son ange gardien à… Non, ce n'était pas possible, il ne pouvait faire une chose pareille.

— Allez, vas-y Castiel. Essaie.

— Il faut vraiment avaler ?

— Oui, c'est le principe.

— Mais ça semble visqueux. En fait, ça n'a pas l'air très appétissant.

— Je pense que c'est une habitude à prendre.

— Si tu le dis, Sam…

Un silence se fit pendant quelques instants et il commençait à bouillir de l'intérieur. Il mourait d'envie de débarquer et de leur passer un savon. Surtout à son frère.

— Vas-y, oui, comme ça ! Oh mon Dieu, Cas ! Fais attention tu en as mis partout !

C'en était trop pour Dean Winchester. Comment son frère pouvait-il oser dépraver ainsi Castiel, son ange si innocent, en lui montrant les principes d'une… Non, il ne pouvait pas le dire. Et en plus, il voulait lui apprendre à avaler ? Sans compter que s'ils étaient tous les deux, c'était que Cas s'entraînait sur Sam. Et c'était absolument inadmissible ! Rien à voir bien évidemment avec ne quelconque jalousie. Non, il ne souhaitait pas être à la place de son frère. Bien sûr que non.

Il se décida alors à entrer en trombe dans la chambre, défonçant presque la porte.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna-t-il.

— Hein ? s'étonnèrent en coeur Sam et Castiel.

Ils étaient tous deux assis sur une chaise, face à face, à la petite table du motel. Sam avait sursauté si violemment qu'il avait failli en tomber de sa chaise. Quant à l'ange, il en avait lâché son…

— Huître ? Vous manger des huîtres ?

— Oui, Dean… Mais à quoi tu t'attendais enfin ? demanda son jeune frère, interloqué.

— Euh… A rien, à rien…

Gêné au possible, il se força à faire un sourire et récupéra les sac à l'entrée. Il se giflait mentalement en se traitant de tous les noms. Mais à quoi pensais-tu Dean Winchester ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, et vous, à quoi pensiez-vous ?


	2. Histoire 2

Dean Winchester venait de se réveiller d'une petite sieste bien méritée. L'avantage d'être au bunker, c'était qu'il pouvait se reposer sans problème quand il en ressentait le besoin.

Il se leva et alla dans le salon, pensant y trouver Sam. Mais la pièce était vide. Il se mit donc à la recherche de son frère. Il s'arrêta dans le couloir qu'il parcourait en entendant la voix de Sam, qui semblait discuter avec Castiel.

— Vas-y essaie Cas. Tu vas voir c'est pas difficile.

— Et tu es sûr que Dean aime ça ?

— Bien sûr !

"Mais de quoi parlent-ils", se demanda le chasseur.

— Allez, prends-la bien en main.

— Comme ça ? demanda Castiel avec toute l'innocence du monde dans la voix.

— Un peu plus fermement, elle risque de glisser sinon.

Un silence se fit, et Dean hésita à ouvrir en grand la porte qui était entre-baillée. Mais la voix de Sam s'éleva à nouveau et il suspendit son geste.

— Non, non, non ! Pas si fort ! Tu vas casser quelque chose comme ça !

— Mais c'est toi qui m'a dit de faire des va-et-vient avec ma queue, Sam.

— Oui, mais doucement.

"Bon sang ! Des va-et-vient ? Avec sa queue ? Mais de QUOI ils parlent ?"

Le cerveau de Dean carburait à cent à l'heure, tentant de trouver une explication logique, rationnelle, et non sexuelle. Mais la suite ne l'aida vraiment pas dans cette voie.

— Bien, reprit Sam. Donc tu tiens ta queue fermement. Et tu vises le trou.

C'en était trop.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna-t-il en ouvrant la porte brusquement, la faisant claquer dans le mur.

Sous la surprise, Castiel rata son coup, tira trop fort et Dean se serait aurait mangé une boule s'il n'avait pas eu le réflexe de se baisser. Le choc passé, l'aîné des Winchester prit dans sa main la boule de…

— Billard ? Vous jouez au billard ?

— Oui, Dean… Mais à quoi tu t'attendais enfin ? demanda son jeune frère, interloqué.

— Euh… A rien, à rien…

Dean rendit la boule à Castiel qui ne comprenait visiblement pas ce qui venait de se passer, et à raison. Il se giflait mentalement en se traitant de tous les nom. Mais à quoi pensais-tu Dean Winchester ?


	3. Histoire 3

Dean Winchester revenait d'un petit interrogatoire qu'il avait fait passer à un témoin. Sam devait quant à lui faire des recherches dans leur chambre d'hôtel pour trouver à quoi ils avaient affaire. Une fois n'est pas coutume, ils s'étaient dit qu'ils iraient plus vite en se partageant ainsi le boulot, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin d'être deux pour recueillir le témoignage de la vieille dame qui avait assisté au drame. Néanmoins, l'aîné soupçonnait fortement son cadet de ne pas avoir eu envie de se faire draguer par la sexagénaire.

Dean, donc, revenait au motel, son calepin noircit de ce que lui avait raconté son témoin. Il allait ouvrir la porte quand il entendit les voix de Sam et Castiel s'élever.

— Tiens, prends-la.

— Merci Sam. Mais… Je ne sais pas comment faire.

— Évidemment, j'aurais dû m'y attendre. Un ange aussi innocent que toi ne pouvait pas connaître ça.

La voix de Sam était légèrement moqueuse, et ça ne sembla pas plaire à l'ange. "Mais de quoi parlent-il ?" se demanda Dean. La curiosité l'emportant, il décida de continuer d'écouter à la porte.

— Bon, reprit Sam. Tu la prends comme ça, dans ta main, et… Tu suces ! Y a rien de compliqué, vraiment.

"Quoi ?!" Dean failli s'étrangler avec sa propre salive en attendant cette phrase.

— Je sais pas, Sam. Ça m'a l'air vraiment étrange comme pratique.

— Mais non, t'inquiètes pas. C'est juste un peu collant si tu ne fais pas attention, mais il n'y a aucun risque. Et c'est très bon, je t'assure !

"Non, ils ne parlent tout de même pas de…" Dean n'arrivait pas à en croire ses oreilles.

— Vraiment ? Dean aime ça aussi ? reprit Castiel.

— Tu rigoles ? Il adore ça ! Je me souviens quand on était ados, dès que notre père avait le dos tourné, il faisait tout pour en avoir.

Le plus vieux des chasseurs cherchait dans sa mémoire de quoi d'autre que "ça" son frère pouvait bien parler, mais il ne trouvait pas. Et puis comment Sam pouvait être au courant de ses petites aventures ? Il faisait attention à l'époque pourtant !

— Pourquoi John lui refusait-il se plaisir ?

— Parce qu'il disait que ce n'était pas de son âge.

Un bruit de sucions se fit entendre et c'en fut trop pour Dean qui pénétra dans la chambre en fanfare.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna-t-il.

De surprise, Castiel sursauta et en lâcha sa…

— Sucette ? Vous mangez des sucettes ?

— Oui, Dean… Mais à quoi tu t'attendais enfin ? demanda son jeune frère, interloqué.

— Euh… A rien, à rien…

Il regarda avec culpabilité le pauvre ange qui semblait triste d'avoir fait tomber par terre sa friandise. Il se giflait mentalement en se traitant de tous les nom. Mais à quoi pensais-tu Dean Winchester ?


	4. Histoire 4

Dean Winchester était parti acheter ce dont il aurait besoin avec Sam pour aller jusqu'à leur prochaine chasse, pendant que ce dernier rassemblait leurs affaires pour pouvoir partir dès le retour de l'aîné.

Dean revenait donc des courses et était arrivé à la porte de la chambre qu'ils avaient louée quand il entendit des voix qu'il reconnu comme étant celles de Sam et Castiel.

— Allez Castiel, on n'a pas beaucoup de temps avant que Dean revienne.

— Je sais bien, mais ça me paraît physiquement impossible là.

— Mais si, t'inquiètes pas, ça va rentrer tout seul, j'ai l'habitude de faire ça.

"Quoi ? Mais de quoi ils parlent ?" se demanda Dean.

— Sois pas aussi crispé, tu vas finir par me casser quelque chose.

— J'essaie Sam, mais c'est vraiment difficile à faire rentrer.

— Attends, on va essayer une autre position. Mets-toi comme ça, sur les genoux, et cambre-toi.

Des bruits de tissus et quelques grincements de lit se firent entendre alors que Dean n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'il entendait. "C'est pas possible, ils ne sont quand même pas en train de…?" Il ne parvenait même pas à terminer sa pensée.

— Allez Cas, on prend une grande inspiration et on y va !

Des gémissements s'élevèrent, accompagnés de grognements, et même quelques encouragements comme "Allez, encore un effort, ça y est presque", et finalement l'acclamation.

— Ah ! Oui, enfin ! Ne bouge plus Castiel, je m'occupe du reste.

C'en fut trop pour Dean qui explosa et entra en trombe dans la chambre.

— Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ? tonna-t-il.

Castiel était dans une position pour le moins acrobatique pour tenter de maintenir ce qu'il avait entre les mains et ainsi aider Sam au mieux. Mais sursautant, l'ange relâcha légèrement sa prise et tomba du…

— Sac ? Vous étiez en train de fermer le sac ?

— Oui, Dean… Mais à quoi tu t'attendais enfin ? demanda son jeune frère, interloqué.

— Euh… A rien, à rien…

Il détourna les yeux de son frère qui s'était mis à râler parce qu'ils allaient devoir tout recommencer pour enfin parvenir à fermer cette foutue fermeture éclaire. Castiel, quant à lui, semblait découragé. Et l'aîné des chasseurs se giflait mentalement en se traitant de tous les noms. Mais à quoi pensais-tu Dean Winchester ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'avoue que celle-ci était beaucoup plus difficile à trouver que les précédentes, même si j'ai laissé un indice colossale au tout début en disant ce que devait faire Sam pendant l'absence de Dean. Mais bon, je suis sûre que vos esprits pervers n'ont pas fait le rapprochement :p
> 
> Alors, pour finir, quelle version avez-vous préférée ? Pour ma part, je pense que c'est celle-ci la plus réussie :)


End file.
